Friends with Benefits
by DeiDeiArtistic
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have a quick shag in Arthur's bedroom. No plot, just smut. because why the fuck not? :P


**Friends with Benefits**

**AKA**

**Fuck Buddies**

**DeiDeiArtistic: Reposted, a note from me at the bottom. There's no plot to this, it's just smut. :P Also, this was a first try with smut— I think. Whatever, enjoy the story, or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Claimer: I own the plot of this story.**

*******  
**WARNINGS: Human AU, gay smut in general**  
*******

**I**

**S**itting on Arthur's bed, Alfred played around with Arthur's Flying Mint Bunny plush. Arthur himself was checking the perimeter of the house to make sure everyone was actually gone (he did not want a repeat of what happened last time…). Tossing the old toy in the air, Alfred almost rolled off the bed when Arthur suddenly came in and snapped at him for even touching Flying Mint Bunny.

"Sorry, sorry. Just passing the time." Alfred apologized, placing the winged bunny to the side.

"Whatever. Just don't do that again," Arthur muttered, closing his door. "Last thing I need is for him to get caught in the fan— again."

"Okay, that was one time! _One time!" _Alfred huffed, defending himself.

"I had to sew back his wings you pillock!"

Alfred puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. You do one thing and the guy still holds it over your head…

"Fine, whatever." Alfred huffed, turning his head away from Arthur. However, his head was forcefully brought back to look at Arthur.

"Stop being so cheeky." Arthur chided, holding Alfred's chin firmly. Alfred's only answer was to stick out his tongue at Arthur, however said Brit rolled back his eyes in response. Sometimes Alfred just made things too easy to do. He leaned forward and captured Alfred's mouth between his lips, sucking on the other's tongue upon instinct. Alfred squeaked in surprise and Arthur snaked his tongue into the other's mouth as he pushed Alfred down onto his bed with ease.

Soon enough, Alfred quickly caught on with the action and wrapped his arms around Arthur and thus the two commenced the fight for dominance in their shared kiss. However, Arthur was playing dirty; his hand had drifted down to cup Alfred's clothed cock and squeezed it lightly before proceeding to palm the American teen in a teasing manner.

Alfred broke his kiss with Arthur to roll back his head and groan softly from the sudden pleasure. If Arthur kept rubbing him that way, he was going to get hard— of course that was what Arthur was aiming for in the first place.

"Fuck— Arthur." Alfred grunted, bucking his hips towards the glorious friction. Alfred clenched his hands at the fabric of Arthur's shirt and shivered as he felt Arthur nip and lick at his outer ear before settling on flicking his tongue below Alfred's earlobe.

"Don't do that," Arthur hissed. "You'll wrinkle up my shirt."

"Then take it off." Alfred groaned, already pulling up Arthur's shirt in a hasty, uncoordinated manner.

Arthur sighed and pulled back, taking the ends of his shirt, he pulled over his shirt and tossed it aside. Before long, he was grabbed by the neck by Alfred and once again their lips collide in a rough match of nicking lips, clacking teeth, and sucking tongues.

Trailing his hands across Arthur's torso, Alfred flicked Arthur's nipples with his thumbs and the Briton growled in response, causing Alfred to laugh into their kiss. Arthur was not amused, and thus bit the American's bottom lip harsher than before. Alfred whined in annoyance and shock from the bite, but Arthur couldn't care less as he rolled his hips against Alfred's, turning that whine into another lewd moan muffled between their lips.

When they were minutes long into their kiss, their lungs began to flare and burn as their were in desperate for air and Arthur was the first to pull back panting. A line of saliva was what connected him with Alfred and Alfred propped himself up onto his elbows to lap up the wet trail and chastely peck Arthur's lips. Arthur was content with this and kissed back in return, however he gasped when Alfred forced him onto his back.

Arthur leered and frowned at Alfred. "I thought we agreed that_ I_ would be topping today."

"We did, I just want try something." Alfred assured as he crawled back to straddle Arthur's hips.

"Like what?" Arthur asked, getting up onto his elbows and peering down at Alfred as the American began to pull down his zipper.

"I dunno, kinda thought about riding you." Alfred mused, a small smile on his lips as he slipped his hand into Arthur's trousers and coaxing the English teen's dick through the his boxers.

Said English teen's face had redden from being fondled and he tossed back his head, a subtle moan escaping his lips as he allowed the other to continue on with the action. "O-Okay." He grunted, enjoying Alfred's touch to his groin and his cock twitching anxiously.

As he lost himself to Alfred groping and sizing up his dick, his cock was now fully erect and exposed to the sun-lit world as it rose up from its confinement and Arthur gasped as he felt a warm wet muscle glide across the head of his erection. "Gah— I thought you— said you were going to r-ride me."

"I am, I just couldn't resist to not do this. You get so ruffled up by it." Alfred chuckled, licking along Arthur's dick.

"Ah-As if you d-don't!" Arthur inhaled sharply, running his hands through Alfred's hair as the other continued with his teasing.

Though before long, Alfred finally engulfed Arthur's cock into his mouth and slowly set up a pace as he bobbed his head up and down. It wasn't the first time he sucked off Arthur, however it was just some of the few times he's done so. He had nothing against blow jobs, he was somewhat fine with salty and bitter things, he just didn't do it so often for whatever reason— probably so he and Arthur could get to fucking (probably most likely).

He coiled is tongue around the aroused member, prodding it which way forth and enticing breathy groans from his friend (friends-with-benefits? Experimental buddies?). He felt the corners of his mouth twitch as well as his own cock; the accented moans always sent a spark of delight that would course through his whole body. Only he could make Arthur cry out like that (or so he hoped).

So Alfred continued to assault Arthur's cock with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and moaning around Arthur's cock. Vibrations traveled upward and once again a long groan left Arthur's lips despite his effort to conceal them. Alfred chuckled and gave a hard suck to the pulsing cock and moaned once more as he slid the member from his mouth, though mindful of his teeth. He licked away the precum and saliva from the base-to-head of Arthur's cock, enjoying his time teasing the other and having a sense of control over Arthur's pleasure.

Arthur arched his back up and covered up a moan as he felt Alfred warm tongue trail across his dick. The hot, moist air ghosting his cock from Alfred's pants and the treatment he was receiving was driving him mad but all-in-all it felt so wonderful. Alfred's tongue kept running along side his cock, testing and toying with it as he would push against it or lick across the slit.

Clutching the sheets below him, Arthur gasped as he felt Alfred's hand stoke his cock whereas his mouth began to busy itself with Arthur's sack. Good gracious Alfred was tea-bagging him. If Alfred kept up with that any longer Arthur would be coming in no time. Though, before he had the chance to warn Alfred about his nearing climax, Alfred released Arthur's from his mouth with a wet _POP_ and Arthur was left on his bed writhing. Wiping his mouth, Alfred smiled smugly. "Like that?" He asked, knowing the obvious.

"F-Fuck you you tos-ser." Arthur panted, wiping away the sweat from his brow as he sent Alfred an agitated look.

Alfred hummed in reply and sat up on his knees to unzip his pants and wiggle out of them. Flinging his pants to the side, Alfred repeated the same with his boxers to expose his erect cock. Leaning over the flustered Briton, Alfred pulled up a drawer and shuffled around for a condom and lube in Arthur's side-table and hummed in satisfaction when he located the needed (and most lovely) materials.

Flicking the condom and waving it in Arthur's face, Alfred readjusted himself on Arthur's lap and tore open the package, tossing aside the garbage with a flick of the wrist. Pulling out the wet item, Alfred stretched out the slippery band with his thumb and forefinger and grabbed Arthur's cock with his other hand. Quickly fondling Arthur's cock with a light squeeze or two (earning disgruntled groans from Arthur), Alfred slipped the condom over the head and pulled it down and he then tested it to make sure that it wasn't faulty. Satisfied, Alfred grabbed the lube and squirted a decent amount into his hand.

Warming up the lubricant, Alfred coated his fingers with it and lowered his hand to circle a finger around his puckered anus, teasing himself before pushing in a slicked finger. Groaning, Alfred continued his to-and-fro motion as he started stretching himself. It didn't necessarily hurt so to say, but it wasn't comfortable either— just odd. By now, the only pain he actually felt was the usual burning one, no longer the pain of being stretched for the first time (that pain was unbearable— though he did forgive Arthur in the end).

Alfred continued to wiggle and pump his finger in him until he felt ready for the next finger and soon poked another finger into him, his face contorting slightly as he did so. There was a slightly pressure and resistance from his body, but it wasn't unbearable and something he expected and he waited it out until the resistance ceased and he continued to scissor inside himself. Moaning softly, Alfred bent down and buried his face into the crook of Arthur's neck and ran his free hand through Arthur's sweat-slicked hair. Arthur himself was drinking in the sight of Alfred stretching himself and listening in to hear those lovely moans that the American let out.

'So beautiful…' Arthur thought as he looked at his friend panting heavily, his warm breath ghosting over Arthur's throat at a erratic beat.

As Alfred continued to pump and scissor through his tight hole, Arthur grabbed Alfred's neglected dick and pressed his own against to begin stroking both the throbbing members to entice moans from both he and Alfred as his other hand placed itself on Alfred's lower back.

"Fuck—Arthur!" Alfred muttered against Arthur's neck as he shoved his next finger into him, flexing and curling his fingers as well as pumping faster into himself. The burning sensation had dwindled down (it was still there, but it no longer bothered him) and all he could focus was the pleasure both he and Arthur were bringing upon himself.

From being stroked and feeling Arthur's dick to thrusting his fingers inside him, stretching them around to locate that wonderful spot, Alfred let out a wanton cry as his fingers brushed against his prostate. Aiming for that spot again, Alfred continued to thrust his fingers towards that spot until he cried out again, though not by pleasure but from pain.

"Stop that other wise you'll cum." Arthur grunted, releasing Alfred's cock from his tight hold. Alfred sighed in relief and nodded.

"O-Okay." He whimpered out, still feeling flustered from having hit his prostate. "I— I think I'm r-ready now." He flushed, sliding out his fingers and pulling back slowly.

"Do you think, or are you?" Arthur asked, taking in a deep breath of air. The last thing he needed was Alfred complaining of how much his arse hurt the next day.

"Yeah," Alfred muttered back as he position himself to tease his entrance with Arthur's cock. Steadily, Alfred eased himself down onto Arthur's erection and bite back a moan and a grimace as he felt himself stretch to Arthur's size.

Arthur groaned as he edged further into Alfred's heat, a wave of pleasure passing through him. Though, when he felt Alfred tense around him, he let out a disgruntled groan. "I told you—"

"No, no! It's— I'm okay." Alfred huffed, staying still for a moment to adjust to the new size that now penetrated him. Alfred's fingers weren't much of a match to Arthur's dick, or much of a comparison to start with.

When Alfred was able to catch his breath, he started up slowly, so as not to slip off, and came back down to repeat the same process atop of Arthur's dick. After a moment or two, Alfred soon found a rhythm to move to and Arthur quickly caught on to it.

Rolling his hips against Arthur's pelvis, Alfred planted his hands on Arthur's shoulders and Arthur shifted his hands so that they now gripped Alfred's hips instead of his cock. Tossing back his head, Alfred let out small hums of delight as he thrust down onto Arthur and felling Arthur buck up to meet him.

He loved the feeling of having Arthur in him— it felt right. The burning pressure that gradually turned into a satisfying buzz. The sound of skin on skin. The heavenly moans that were lured out by such sinfully delightful acts. However, he also liked the thought of having Arthur in him. A proximity so closely intimate yet he still wanted more, so much more (was that even possible?).

As time passed though, Alfred's pace was picking up as well as Arthur's timing to meet up with Alfred. The bed would move under them, however it only shook and squeaked beneath them. Skin glistened with sweat and shirt stained from said sweat, Alfred groaned and his cock twitched and precum spluttered from the excitement building within him every now and then. It wouldn't be longer for him to come, he could feel the pressure building inside him and his balls contracting, but until then he savored his moments.

Alfred lowered his hand to grip his thriving erection and began to stroke himself to the beat of his movements, with each rock of his hips, he'd crash down onto Arthur's dick and a gruff moan would leave his lips as well as Arthur's. Arthur on the other hand was by far enjoying the show Alfred was giving him. It was sexy, alluring, and downright amazing. Alfred's body was slicked with sweat (as was his own) and he was not at all bashful of hiding his moans. Alfred loved to be loud. Throughout the entire ride, Alfred wore a lust-coated dazed face, one that Arthur often found himself dreaming about. Although he wouldn't admit it aloud, he did desire Alfred more than he had wanted to, not solely on the American's body.

Breathing sharply through his nose, the Brit rocked his hips to match Alfred's own sent shock waves of sensual satisfaction up his body. His hold on Alfred's hips were tight, tight enough that he was almost digging into Alfred's skin (just as Alfred's nails digging into his shoulders), and during a particular thrust, Alfred cried out in ecstasy as the head of Arthur's dick struck his prostate. Oh both were almost near their climax, however they wanted to hold that off as long as they could as they were too desperate to carry on.

Panting and so desperate for Arthur to hit the delicious spot, Alfred's hold on Arthur tighten and he gritted his teeth from the sexual frustration he felt as he thrust down to meet Arthur once and another more. Alfred rammed his ass against the Briton's pelvis and let out a throaty moan when his prostate was struck again. If anything, this was his favorite part when it came to bottoming (though topping was fun too). However, before his could thrust down again, Alfred cried out in surprise when Arthur less-than-gently switched their positions by throwing Alfred against the bed (though of course Arthur had slipped out of Alfred, but he would quickly fix that).

"Alright, you've 'ad your fun love, but I don't want to just sit back and watch you do all the work— as lovely as it is." Arthur huffed as he gave Alfred a lust-filled look. Lubing up his cock, Arthur positioned it back near Alfred's hole and lifted up one of Alfred's legs to sling it over his shoulder. He then poked the head of his cock through, and without wasting any time, he rammed his dick into Alfred and began thrusting once more.

Alfred cried out from the sudden impact, however a moaned quickly followed as he held onto the sheets below him, quivering in sheer delight. The bed was rocking to-and-fro by their hectic movements, and in some instances, the bed frame would hit the wall and the legs would scrape the floor, but that was only proof of how much power Arthur placed into his thrust. From his time being with Arthur during these moments, Alfred had learned that his British friend had a take on for power and control— not that he minded of course (though the Brit did sometimes take on the submissive and manipulative side when he wanted to).

So as Arthur pounded into him, Alfred felt his release drawing near and he was beginning to savour each passing moment of delight. He knew it was coming soon if his gut and balls had anything to do with it, and though he wanted to continue longer, he was beginning to grow tired and he was sure Arthur was too.

The sheets beneath Alfred were wrinkled as his hands grasped the tightly, making them loose, and Alfred could feel his nails digging into his palms, however after another some hits to the prostate caused the teen to ejaculate, and thus, reaching his climax. Crying out Arthur's name followed by incoherent ramblings, Alfred felt limp and tired, heaving hectically and feeling sated with cum coating his shirt and the sheets around him (Arthur wasn't going to be happy about that…).

When Alfred came, his ring of muscle clamped around Arthur's cock and he threw back his head with a husky moan. His sack tightened and his dick spasmed and shortly after he too came after having reached his climax. Arthur closed his eyes to be lost in the moment of bliss as he felt Alfred's muscles squeeze everything he had to offer.

Pleasantly sated, Arthur pulled out and sighed in pure delight, despite being sweaty and drained of energy. The Brit peeled off the condom, his face contorting in slight disgust and carefully he tossed the forsaken item in the bin. As soon as he did do, he crawled over to Alfred side and collapsed beside the American and found himself to be quickly embraced by the teen, in which he happily returned.

"Hmm, that was good." Alfred chuckled, deeply inhaling Arthur's scent as well as the smell of sex and exhaustion.

"Good? I believe we've been doing— better than before." Arthur said, blowing hot air.

"Hey, you know what I mean." Alfred smiled, brushing his hand through Arthur's sweaty locks to pull him into a chaste kiss. "Unlike you, I don't know a shit-ton of words to describe everything."

Arthur perked up at that. "Well, not everyone can be a literary genius."

"I'd take offense to that, but I'm too tired to give a fuck." Alfred yawned, closing his eyes as he snuggled into Arthur's embrace.

"You already did— twice." Arthur mused, reaching over Alfred to grab his disheveled duvet to cover Alfred and himself.

"Shut up." Alfred mumbled, choosing to ignore Arthur's bait. His answer was a kiss to the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, love." Arthur whispered, following Alfred suit of giving in to sleep.

The moment was nice, chaste, and had the two thinking, _'I wouldn't mind doing this again… Though maybe by then I'll have taken it to the next step… Someday.'_

**i**

**Yes, you just read Ukus, and I wrote this because fuck yeah Ukus! Honestly, although I like Usuk, I lean more to Ukus. A lot more.**

**And you're also prolly wondering, _'Didn't I read this a while ago? So why is it...?' _WELL, the explanation was that I was a stupid fuck and forget to make the title G-rate, so FF deleted the original story, _Fuck Buddies. _So like whoops and now I present to you _Friends with Benefits_ AKA _Fuck Buddies_. (e3e)  
**

**However this is a oneshot, but when I first uploaded _Fuck Buddies_, I saw that a lot of people liked it, so I _might_ consider making this a full blown fic and not open ended.**

**Well, the next chapter(s) of ****_Harry Potter and the Man of Britannia_**** should be uploaded soon, so look out for that too if I decide to make _Friends with Benefits_ a chapter fic.**

**Until then, au revoir.**


End file.
